1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical devices, and more particularly to a single phase line switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, traditional mechanic switches can control the electrical device to be turned on or off through one power line, which is usually the phase line. However, these mechanic switches are not applicable to situations that remote control is necessary or the mechanic switch can't be used. In this case, the traditional mechanic switches are replaced by active switches, such that the neutral line are needed, which would cause the quantities of wiring increased and rewiring may also needed. Therefore, the active switches have a very limited applicable scope.
What is needed, therefore, is a single phase line switch that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.